1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses perform printing with high speed and quality and are used for image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and laser beam printers. As photoreceptors used in image forming apparatuses, organic photoreceptors formed of organic photoconductive materials are used in general. When an organic photoreceptor is manufactured, there are many cases where an undercoat layer is formed on a support formed of, for example, aluminum, and then a photosensitive layer, in particular, a photosensitive layer including a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer is formed.